Perro amor
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: "EL QUE SE ENAMORA PIERDE" Edward "el perro" Cullen, fama adquirida por su "amor" a las mujeres y a no tener una relación amorosa estable, él es ingeniero y trabaja junto a su padre, Carlisle Cullen,y su adorada socia y prima hermana Tanya denali , la cual está enamorada secretamente de él pero entre sus juegos se atraviesa isabella swan
1. Chapter 1

PERRO AMOR

"EL QUE SE ENAMORA PIERDE"

DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAS AQUÍ PRESENTADOS LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER

RESUMEN

Isabella swan tiene 25 años y junto con su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, trabajan con su madre, Rene dwyer en su pequeña empresa, donde, se dedican a cocinar para eventos sociales.

En uno de ellos conoce a Edward "el perro" Cullen, fama adquirida por su "amor" a las mujeres y a no tener una relación amorosa estable, él es ingeniero y trabaja junto a su padre, Carlisle Cullen,y su adorada socia y prima hermana Tanya denali , la cual está enamorada secretamente de él pero para mantenerlo a su lado, utiliza el punto débil de Edward, las apuestas, él tiene una adicción a las apuestas, a ninguna apuesta le dice "no", por lo cual siempre se mete en bastantes problemas

Edward va a casarse con kate masen la hija del socio de su padre, mas el día de su boda, Tanya le hace una de sus famosas apuestas: a que él no se atreve a plantar a la novia ante el altar. Edward acepta la apuesta y la cumple sin pensar en las consecuencias: el papá de Kate era el mayor inversionista en la constructora de la familia Cullen y debido a la ofensa de Edward rompe relaciones con ellos, con lo que hace peligrar un importante proyecto en el que está empeñada toda la fortuna de Doña Elizabeth viuda de Cullen, la abuela de Edward y tanya. Esto deja a la familia al borde de la quiebra.

Paralelamente, la familia Cullen, ya sin dinero, embauca a Billy Black y toma posesión de la reserva donde vive sin pagar por ellas impulsando a Billy a suicidarse cuando no puede darles la cara a sus vecinos. Su hijo, Jacob Black jura entonces vengarse. Jacob es un muchacho honesto y sueña con ser músico, es un prometedor cantante de salsa que sí está enamorado de Isabella y que le ofrece un amor sincero, sin apuestas ni mentiras.


	2. Chapter 2 te apuesto a que

PERRO AMOR

DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

n/a: entre tanya y Edward no hay unión de sangre

PERRO AMOR

CAPITULO 1

"TE APUESTO A QUE…"

POV EDWARD

Hoy era el gran día, por culpa de mi adorada primita y nuestras apuestas, hoy me casaba con Kate Masen. Ya todo estaba preparado y yo pues estaba esperando a mi prima para mi gran despedida de soltero, unos minutos antes de la boda, es verdad, pero mejor ahora porque ya después no sería soltero, aunque, eso no quería decir que mi vida fuera a cambiar de alguna manera.

Por algo me decían Edward "el perro" Cullen, yo no era de ataduras, adoraba a las mujeres y ellas a mí y pues quien era yo para negarme.

Soy dueño de uno de los bares más prestigiados y famosos de Miami además de tener acciones en la empresa de mi padre "el gran ingeniero Carlisle Cullen", adoraba a mis padres pero yo no era ningún niño bueno, adoraba la diversión y el dinero, aparte del sexo y las apuestas

Ahora mismo estaba llamando a mi primita porque entre más se tardara menos tiempo tendríamos juntos

-entonces primito-dijo en cuanto contesto-¿estás listo o no?

-vamos tanya, donde vienes, sabes que la boda ya es en un rato-respondí un poco inquieto

Dos segundos después mi adorada primita entro en el cuarto y me observo descaradamente, ya que solo me encontraba en boxers

-enserio crees que me iba a escapar de darte tu despedida de soltero-se llevó una mano a su pecho y sonrio falsamente, solo que yo conocía esa mirada y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba

POV BELLA

Mi nombre es isabella Marie swan, tengo 25 años, mi madre es una chef que tiene su propio negocio de eventos sociales, yo y mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon la ayudábamos, bueno, Alice era más mi dama de compañía que una empleada pero aun así recibía un sueldo por asistir a los eventos, mi amiguita era algo adicta a la moda y a todo tipo de eventos sociales, entonces, según ella, se encargaba de ver que todo estuviera perfectamente, yo si tengo una carrera universitaria, estoy titulada en administración de empresas al igual que alice tiene como diseñadora de modas pero a veces encontrar trabajo es demasiado difícil

Volviendo a mí, soy una persona tranquila, amo lo que hago, es una vida tranquila, no tengo novio pero no lo siento necesario

Ahora mismo me dirijo junto con mi amiga Alice a un gran evento que la abuela Marie nos consiguió, en la boda de él hijo de la familia Cullen

Mientras conducía la camioneta hacia la mansión cullen, mi amiga (que venía viendo revistas con chismes sobre la familia cullen) y yo estábamos escuchando la radio que también hablaba sobre la familia cullen ¿No se saben otro tema?

**_….TAL COMO LO HABÍAMOS ANTICIPADO NOSOTROS SEREMOS EL ÚNICO MEDIO QUE ESTEMOS EN LA QUE SE CONSIDERA LA BODA DEL AÑO KATE MASEN Y EDWARD CULLEN,¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?, LOGRARON AMARRAR AL PERRO MASEN PERO BREE PORQUE NO NOS CUENTAS MÁS SOBRE LA HERMOSA PAREJA_**

**_CON TODO GUSTO DIEGO, Y AUNQUE CASI TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE A NUESTRA PAREJA, A MÍ ME ENCANTARÍA PODER HACER UN RECUENTO DE ELLOS, ASI QUE PRIMERO LAS DAMAS, COMENCEMOS CON LAS DAMAS, NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE KATE MASEN, HIJA DE ELEAZAR Y CARMEN MASEN, ELEAZAR MASEN ES UNO DE LOS INDUSTRIALES MÁS EXITOSOS QUE TIENE LA CIUDAD DE MIAMI, ES CONOCIDO COMO EL REY DE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN, KATE ES HIJA ÚNICA Y POR ESO ES LA NIÑA DE SUS OJOS ADEMÁS DE LA NIÑA MÁS CONSENTIDA DE LA CIUDAD DE MIAMI, ES POR ESO QUE A NADIE LE EXTRAÑA VERLA EN LOS MEJORES SPOTTSS DE LA CIUDAD ADEMÁS DE LOS LUGARES MÁS COOL EN COMPAÑÍA DE TODOS SUS AMIGOS_**

**_¿Y DEL NOVIO QUE SABEMOS BREE?_**

**_EL NOVIO ES EDWARD CULLEN, TODO EL MUNDO LO CONOCE EN EL MUNDO DE LA RUMBA POR SER DUEÑO DE UNO DE LOS BARES MÁS SOFISTICADOS, PRESTIGIADOS Y CONCURRIDOS DE LA CIUDAD DE MIAMI Y TAMBIÉN COMO "EL PERRO CULLEN" APODO QUE SE GANÓ PUES…POR…AMMM…COMO EXPLICARLO…POR SU RECONOCIDO AMOR POR LOS PERROS ADEMÁS DE SER UN HOMBRE MUY EXITOSO CON LAS MUJERES EN ESTA CIUDAD, EDWARD HA TENIDO A LAS MUJERES MÁS LINDAS Y CONOCIDAS DE LA CIUDAD Y PUEDO DECIR QUE DEL PAÍS_**

-mira bells-señalo Alice-aquí están casi todos los chismes de la familia

-no se te vaya a ocurrir bajar ninguna de esas revistas por favor alice-la rete

-ashh ¿Por qué no?-pregunto con su ya conocido pucherito de gato de sherk

-no alice-evite su mirada-nos podemos meter en problemas además de que mi abue no nos volveria a conseguir evento

-y porque

-porque ella es íntima amiga de Elizabeth cullen

-¡¿Qué?!-grito-¿la señora Marie es amiga de Elizabeth cullen?

-¿si tontita, acaso la conoces o que?-yo conocía a la señora por platicas de mi abu pero nunca en persona, ¿pero alice que no sabe?

-ósea, duuuh, quien no conoce a toda absolutamente toda la familia cullen desde los abuelos hasta los hijos ósea que no ves que en la radio no se habla de otro tema

-no me grites Alice Brandon y mira ya estamos llegando-como si a mí me importara lo que dice la gente de esa familia

Cuando llegamos, comenzamos a bajar toda la comida pero un perro nos empezó a molestar y a jalar el pan que en ese momento llevábamos en bandejas, en ese momento un guapo hombre, que digo hombre, lo que le sigue, le grito al perro desde una ventana y automáticamente el perro se hecho y nos dejó continuar con nuestro trabajo

Era guapísimo, tenia un pecho muy pero muy bien trabajado, musculoso, unos ojos color Esmeralda, parecían dos hermosas joyas y su pelo completamente revuelto, y una sonrisa torcida de lo más sexy que hiso que le sonriera sin siquiera planeármelo

Alice me dio un "suave" codazo que hizo que hizo que reaccionara y ¡hasta el perro me estaba viendo!

Seguimos con nuestro trabajo cuando entro la señora Camila Cullen a la cocina, se veía que tenía una cara de vieja sisañosa, buscaba a su sobrino, le dije que yo lo había visto y me dijo que la llevara hacia donde lo había visto, vi la oportunidad para conocerlo mas de cerca pero se me cebo cuando en la puerta de la habitación me dijo de adiós y ya no lo vi .

Ya no faltaba prácticamente nada para la boda cuando entro un chico moreno, de muy pero muy buen cuerpo y dijo que si le regalaba algo de tomar, en eso estaba cuando entro edward cullen gritando a mi mama

-a usted que le importa lo que yo haga con mi vida-tenía una mirada furiosa y yo no entendía nada y se veía que mama tampoco

-perdón joven pero no sé de qué me habla-mi mama nos miraba a nosotras en busca de una respuesta pero pues nada

-¿ah no?-pregunto con sarcasmo- no sea usted una vieja mentirosa, ¿sabe por quién está aquí?, por mi si no fuera por mi usted no tendría trabajo…

-basta -grite a mi mama nadie le habla así- usted a mi mama no le va a hablar de ese modo

-y quien me lo va impedir-rio con sarcasmo-¿tu? jajajajaja no me hagas reír niñita estúpida, ustedes no son nadie para meterse en mi vida

-¡nadie se está metiendo en su vida!-grite molesta

-conmigo cuida tu tonito de voz chiquilla y si se metieron porque le fueron a decir a mi tía donde estaba-ahora entendía todo, este tipo estaba molesto porque le dije a su tía donde estaba ¿pero que tenia de malo?

-yo fui-conteste envalentonada-ahora grítame a mí, yo sabía que usted estaba en una de las habitaciones porque lo vi cuando me defendió de su perro ¿o es que tiene alsheimer y ya se le olvido?

-usted no sabe quién soy yo-ahora sus gritos hiban hacia mi

-un patán que no sabe tratar a las mujeres-comente con ironía y burla en la voz, estaba súper encabronada, ósea ni que lo hubiera visto en cueros, bueno casi, pero aun así no entendía su molestia

-aparte-respondió y si no fuera por lo molesta que estaba me habría carcajeado en su cara-soy Edward cullen y ustedes tienen trabajo por mi

-yo soy isabella Marie swan y no le voy a permitir que le grite, ni a mi mama, ni a nadie y aparte me falte el respeto a mi

-que tú no sabes lo que es tratar a una dama-comento molesto Jacob, ya me había olvidado de su presencia

-y a ti no te han dicho que no te metas donde nadie te llamo

-¡basta!-grite-jacob no es necesario que te metas yo se me defender y tu Edward cullen cállate

-a mí nadie me calla-refuto

-perfecto, siempre hay una primera vez y no puedo creer que lo que dicen las revistas sea verdad-tenía que dejar de seguir los chismes de Alice y todavía tuvo el valor de soltar una risita

-y yo creo que si te dedicaras más a tu trabajo y menos a las revistas te iría mejor ¡vieja amargada!-no me dejo responder porque en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se fue

-pues yo de una hermosura como tú no me importaría terminar envenenado o embrujado, espero creo que eso ya lo estoy

POV EDWARD

-¿Qué pasa?-no se para que preguntaba si ya sabía perfectamente-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Con que apuesta vas a salir ahora?

-te apuesto a que…..no eres capaz de dejar a Kate plantada

-acepto la apuesta

-¡enserio primito!

-cuando me he negado a una apuesta pero bueno creo que ahora no será necesaria la ….-no pude terminar de hablar porque en ese momento ella se lanzó a mis labios, solté el listón que detenía su vestido y descubrir que o llevaba ropa interior

Estábamos parados junto a la ventana, besándonos apasionadamente mientras ella me enterraba las unas en la espalda y escuche ladrar a lors mi fiel y único amigo, estaba atacando a dos hermosas chicas pero una llamo más mi atención, era de piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño, un vestido morado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, le dedique mi sonrisa torcida y estoy casi seguro que la escuche suspirar aunque después regrese a lo mío y ella a lo suyo

Estaba punto de llegar al orgasmo con tanya cuando mi tia Camila entro y nos encontró

-¡se puede saber que está pasando aquí!-grito

-¡tia tu qué haces aquí!-grito tanya

-la señora de la comida los vio aquí- respondió y me saco de onda ¿la de la comida?

-¿cómo que la señora de la comida…?-pregunte

-¡ashhh eso no importa ahora, Edward, párate, arréglate y baja casarte ahora!-ordeno

-está bien tía en un momento bajo-claro como en media hora pero no se lo iba a decir

Cuando terminamos, Me arregle, y baje directo a la cocina para encontrarme de nuevo la chica de en la mañana, después de hacer enojar como un lindo gatito me fui a cumplir con la apuesta

Faltaban 5 minutos para que Kate saliera de la casa cuando mi queridísima prima se acercó a mí

-olvídate de la apuesta-susurro y disimulo acomodándome el cuello del saco

-estás loca no lo voy a hacer-refute, seria divertidísimo, además, nunca me echaba para atrás en una apuesta

-estoy hablando enserio olvídate de la apuesta- susurro ahora jugando con mi corbata ¿acaso ya tenía miedo de lo que yo era capaz?

-¿ya te dio miedo?-susurre

-no seas idiota, es enserio, olvídate de la apuesta-susurro aún más molesta, ¿ahora que mosca le pico?

-¿porque?-pregunte pero no me alcanzo a responder porque llego mi tía Camila y nos interrumpió

-mínimo se pueden esperar a que vuelvan a estar solos por favor-susurro molesta

-tía espera-dijo tanya ¿Cuál era la urgencia? ¿qué mosca le pico?

-nada de espera tanya, adiós-la tomo del brazo

-ashhh ed…-susurro disimulando

-tanya vámonos ya-la jalo mi tia y se fueron a sentar a sus lugares

A los pocos minutos vi a Kate y a su padre salir de la casa, no puse nada de atención a la ceremonia civil, hasta que llegó el momento…

-Edward cullen ¿aceptas como esposa a Kate mase para serle fiel, amarla y respetarla?

-no-respondí

-¿perdón?

-no-repetí, ¿esta sorda?

-amor no estés jugando-se estaba poniendo un poco histérica

-no estoy jugando estoy hablando muy enserio

-amor-susurro

-kate deja de decirme amor, no nos vamos a casar-dije certeramente y es que no la amaba, únicamente me iba a casar con ella por la apuesta

-Edward porque estás haciendo esto-dijo casi soltándose a llorar

-porque tú te mereces alguien mejor que yo Kate, yo no te merezco, con permiso- lo que dije era verdad a medias pero la intensión era soltarme

En ese momento me di la vuelta y me fui a la recamara donde había estado con tanya, a los pocos minutos entro tanya con garret (un empleado de confianza de la empresa)

-gane-dije con una sonrisita victoriosa

-idiota-susurro muy molesta ¿es bipolar o que?

-perdedora-seguí

-estúpido- respondió y enserio no la entendía

-ahora que te pasa-pregunte

-eres un verdadero imbécil-susurro echando humo

-gracias por el amor que me tienes primita-dije con ironia

-eres un pendejo Edward, me acabas de arruinar el negocio-dijo garret haciéndose notar

-desde cuando mi vida tiene que ver con los negocios de la empresa-me burle

-garret tiene razón primito, acabas de cometer la peor estupidez de todas-enserio me estaba preocupando sus palabras

-porque explíquenme-pedi

-tu sabes de la sociedad que tienen Carlisle y Eleazar verdad-dijo garret y yo asentí

-esa sociedad se hiba a pasar a papeles con la boda

-pero ya que no hay boda….-termino la frase tanya y yo sentí que me quedaba frio, si de algo estaba consiente es que la empresa de mi padre estaba a punto de quebrar y si me decían que la sociedad pasaría a papeles, había dinero de por medio, con el cual se levantaría la empresa de papa,ooopppppsss, bueno, ya ni modos, para que vea que no me puede andar vendiendo al mejor postor

* * *

**que tal,muchos saben que me estoy guiando de la tele serie pero esta es mi version entonces,aquella esta version puede ser mas larga o mas corta segun como se porte "el perro" Cullen**


End file.
